


Into the Void

by wild_abu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Major Character Injury, No Blood, No Gore, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_abu/pseuds/wild_abu
Summary: Silence. That was the first thing that he noticed. The second was the darkness. It was so dark that his body felt disconnected. The third was the void that surrounded him on all sides.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Into the Void

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide, not graphically described, but HEAVILY implied.   
> TW: Also, kind of a mind fuck if you squint, and tilt your head to my left (your right).

Silence. That was the first thing that he noticed. The second was the darkness. It was so dark that his body felt disconnected. The third was the void that surrounded him on all sides. He moved and his suspended body would glide through the nothingness. He wasn’t scared. He was in a state of unease at the sensations his body could feel and confused as to why he was here. He wondered how long he had been here. Where was here? Did time exist here? Suddenly his body which had been suspended, dropped. He was falling through the void. His hair whipping around his head. His toes were ice cold, and his fingers numb. Was he always this cold while he was here? He felt as though he was falling faster and faster. Did physics exist here? Would he ever stop falling? A soft static began to fill the void. After hours, or maybe it was days of silence, the static was welcome, but the sound seemed to grow and grow until it engulfed the entire space and was so loud that it prickled his skin. What seemed like eons later words began to emerge from the static, they were short, and the voice was cutting in and out. It was said like a dangerous secret that he wasn’t supposed to know. 

_I-i-it’sss_

_Jjust-t-t_

_Yo-u_

Nothing about anything that happened in the void had scared his, but the words that came from the static managed to grow a stone in his stomach. He tried to scream but no words came out. What was happening? He tried to run, but he just kept falling. He tried to find something in the void, but he was just as the static said. Alone. The insistent static that he once welcomed now only made his sick. He wanted out.

He tried. He tried over and over again to get out of the void. He tried to stop falling, he laid flat in hopes to slow down but nothing. He couldn’t feel his hands or wrists, his feet didn’t respond to his anymore.

He tried to stop the static. He tried to cry out, so he could plead and beg to stop it but still nothing came out. All he achieved were the tears rolling down his face. He couldn’t feel his arms or legs anymore. The joints stiff and motionless.

He tried to move through the void while he was falling, reach a wall or anything. But it was just a void. He couldn’t feel much of anything anymore. The lack of psychical pain was made up for in emotional pain. He didn’t know how long he had been in the void. How long he had been falling. He wanted to go home. But it had been so long he couldn’t remember where that was or who was there. Did he even have a home? Did he have a family?

His body was frozen in that falling position he could no longer move. Was he going to die? What would happen if he did? Was this it? It couldn’t be it? Falling and failing in the void? Trying to escape but to no avail? Was he put here just to die? He stopped thinking. He couldn’t anymore. His chest stopped moving, finally freezing over. His tears froze to his face and his eyes shut for the last time. And for a moment in the void, he was a statue, a perfect sculpture of the void.

It was a shame that he shattered when he hit the ground.

Mark looked up at the tall building in terror. Just barely at the top he could see a figure, Ethan. He and the crowd around him gasped and screamed as his foot left the ledge and his body began to fall. He looked peaceful at first but then as he came closer to the ground his expression changed to one of horror as he looked around him. Mark called his name as if that would stop gravity or physics. It didn’t. It also didn’t stop the scream that clawed the way up his throat as he came closer to the ground. It didn’t stop the tears when he met the ground.

It was a shame that he shattered when he hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a 3:00 A.M. writing session because when I was going to bed I felt disconnected to my body and my headphones cut out to Just the Two of Us and said that. It was kinda like a nightmare, but not so much like one. After that I almost instantly had this idea pop into my head and I knew it wouldn't leave without writing it so here it is.   
> Comments are appreciated and feed my ego and I truly love to read them and critiques feed me. Ideas too, any twisted ideas (No smut, never have written it and I probably never will.) I am going to be having free time when winter break begins, so I'm going to hopefully post again if you guys like this.


End file.
